My Father's Friend
by kurie-tibiti
Summary: Takuto and Sugata have seen Wako off now someone has made contact with Takuto. His father seems to be the root of all his problems. No Yaoi or Shounen Ai just very close freinds.


**My Father's Friend**

Takuto and Sugata waved to Wako as the ferry pulled away from the dock. School had finally ended for the summer and it was time she headed to the mainland to prepare for her dream. It was sad seeing her go but it was OK she had promised to keep in touch and meet up every chance they had.

Takuto still wanted to explore the island that his parents had grown up on. The few short months he had been there didn't seem ll that long and therefore needed more time. Sugata had the option to leave but had decided to stay and show him around; which was beyond him.

Takuto looked over to a man standing by the doc; he seemed to be staring his way with a weird look on his face. Quickly he looked away, his shoulder length tousled purple hair waving around his face. Sugata looked between the man and Takuto, strange.

"Do you know him Takuto?"

"No I don't I noticed him staring too. Hmm. Let's get going." he replied.

Takuto and Sugata began their trek back to the mansion, the buses had stopped running but that didn't bother them. It was dark by the time they arrived and sleep claimed them as soon as they hit the pillow. It had been a long tiring and sad day seeing Wako off to the ferry and making sure she had all the memories she needed to accompany her on her trip. They had spent some time eating ice cream by the ocean, going back and visiting the place they first met by the water edge and walking around the school before it had been time to leave.

Takuto and Sugata packed up their bags and said farewell to Tiger and Leopard in order to head out on a hike in the near by woods. The forest had been calling him and the temptation to go and get lost was beyond anything he could take any more.

"Ready?" Sugata asked as they stood at the edge of the forest.

"As I'll ever be." Takuto replied feeling eyes on the back of his head.

The forest was thick and the birds seemed as clear as day. The ocean was hard to hear from their position and the sun streaked through the trees like a flickering candle. The eyes never seemed to leave but Takuto wouldn't let it ruin the freedom he felt.

"Natsuo would have loved this, it's so peaceful here."

"I'm sure he would have this island has always gathered vacationers. Why don't we set up camp here? It should be dark soon."

The ten was set and wood was gathered from near by and surrounded by a few rocks and some mud found near by. A the sun fell down they started their fire and sat heating their packed dinner. After dinner they sat around the fire in comfortable silence.

"How do you find the island so far?" Sugata asked.

"Not bad, I like it and it amazes me that this is where my mother and father grew up. I don't understand what happened to make my father who he was in the end but I don't believe he was always like that. This place seems like it could draw the best out of people if their willing and open."

"It can, but some people refuse to let it. Do you regret not being able to talk with your father?"

"Iiya, not really. Knowing who he is now I think it's best he stays away. I really wanted to give him a good punch so I could begin to let go of him but I guess I'll have to make due with crushing his Star Driver." Sugata smiled at this.

Later that night Sugata and Takuto slept in their sleeping bags out under the canopy of the trees and the spars stars and moonlight shining between. Takuto heard rustling in the bushes near by but ignored it and turned over. The rustling stopped and soon a hand covered his mouth and knife was pressed closed to his throat.

"Get up!" came a demanding voice quietly.

Upon standing Takuto craned his head to the side to see the face of the man he had seen come off the ferry the previous day. His eyes widened.

"Stay still you're coming with me. There are some things I need your help with. Being Reiji' son you should be very useful."

"Let him go." Sugata replied standing up from his sleeping bag.

"I don't know anything about my father so I doubt I'd be of any use." Takuto replied.

"You may think you won't but I bet you would. I may be able to convince your father to help me out if you truly are useless." He replied with a smirk.

Takuto looked back up to the man and noticed the gleam in his bright blue eyes. This was not going to be good.


End file.
